Laughs, Tears, and Trips To The Hospital
by kittenstanley
Summary: Raven would just like to have a normal year of high school. But will her over-achiever cousin, insane best friends, that crazy ginger kid, and her two crushes ruin her plan? XMFC High-School AU. Raven centric. R&R.
1. Groovy

**Hola. It's your friendly neighborhood kittenstanley, I really enjoy all these high school fics being written, so I decided to write one. But I'm doing something a little different:**

**It's Raven centric.**

**Boom! Mind explosion!**

**Some pairings will appear later. **

**The song used is 1940 by The Submarines.**

**BTW: My fic 30 words will be updated as soon as my beta gets back to me.**

…**.**

_Beep Beep._

Raven groaned and clumsily turned off her alarm clock. _Oh great_ she thought _another day at Xavier Academy._ She willed herself to get out of bed then awkwardly stumbled to her bathroom, and braced herself from the light seeping through the window. She splashed water on her face and turned on the radio in an attempt to wake up.

_Something's wrong when you regret,_

_Things that haven't happened yet_

_But it's a glorious day when the morning comes_

_Without the feeling of alarm._

_At least it's a good song._ She thought as she brushed her long blond hair. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Raven had never liked how she looked. Ever since she was a kid, she would pick apart little things she didn't like about herself. Today it was her hair; too blond, too long, and too plain.

"Raven!" She was snapped back in to reality when she heard her cousin call her name from downstairs.

"Be down in a minute, Moira!" She ran back to her room and quickly pulled on her favorite dress. After one last makeup check, Raven ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Moira smiled.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had trouble getting out of bed this morning." Raven smiled and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"I know the feeling." Moira giggled and handed Raven a bowl of cereal.

"How much more time do we have before we have to get to school?"

"Uh, about five minutes."

"Crap." Raven started shoveling cereal in to her mouth.

"Come on!" Moira scrambled to get ready.

"Grab my bag!" She pulled on her shoes and set her dish in the sink.

"Got it!" They both giggled and ran out the door.

…..

"Rae! Where have you been?" Raven's best friend greeted her at the door.

"Sorry, Angel. I slept in." She hugged her.

Angel and Raven had been best friends since third grade. A lot of people liked Angel for her looks, but the people that knew her before all that liked her for her unique personality. Angel was popular, a cheerleader for the school team, the fighting wolverines. Angel was the school flirt, with girls and boys. But angel was also cynical, sarcastic, and pessimistic. One minute she'll be cheering on the team, next she'll whisper to Raven about how she thinks the team will definitely lose, even if the team was winning by fifty points. Raven loved her no matter what she did or what she said, they were best friends and Raven couldn't wish for anything more than that.

Moira's voice snapped her out of thoughts. "Oh no."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's that Sean guy." Moira whispered pulling them to a back wall. "He's had a thing for me since eighth grade."

"Wait. Sean is a freshman you're a senior, why is he chasing a girl that much older than him?" Raven was a little perplexed.

"Maybe he just wants a cougar." Angel giggled; Moira shot her a nasty look. "Oh, come on, Sean is adorable. He's like a little puppy. Sweet, loyal, likes to lick random things." She burst in to loud laughter. Moira hit her arm.

"Not cool."

That's when Charles Xavier spotted them and walked toward them.

"Why are you guys hiding?" He said in his British accent.

"Shh, Charlie, Moira is hiding from Sean." She pulled her other best friend to the wall, where they were hiding.

"Groovy." He muttered sarcastically. Raven quietly giggled.

Raven and Charles had been friends since they were three, best friends since they were ten. Charles and his mother had moved to Westchester from England to live with his new stepfather, and made a friend instantly. Raven and Charles were close as could be, they went through tears, laughs, trips to the hospital, and they had pretty much seen each other grow up.

Charles was relatively shy for most of his life, until he started hanging out with Raven and Angel. After a few months of hanging out with Angel, he flirted with every girl and tried to make the whole school laugh. He never succeeded in any of his efforts; he was just too…_Charles. _That was the only word Raven could find to describe him. He was nerdy, a member of the chess team, an almost expert in genetics, and could quote every line from _Star Wars._ He wore cardigans, wool blazers, and slacks most of the time. But he also had that British smoothness, the one where girls would ask him to say things over and over again because of his accent, and his stepfather owning the school didn't hurt. He was Charles. That was the only word that could describe him. Raven couldn't complain at all, he was her best friend.

"That word drives me crazy." Moira scolded him.

"Sorry, miss valedictorian." He attempted to flirt with her.

She growled at him while Angel and Raven stifled giggles.

Moira was this year's valedictorian, as always. She got straight A's, was captain of almost every club, and a senior. Moira was desired by colleges, clubs, and boys. But she had one dream: To work for the C.I.A. She had always loved criminology, ever since she was a kid and saw the first episode of _Veronica Mars_. But being as popular as Moira was, she had many unwanted suitors. Number one on that list was Sean Cassidy and making his way on to the list, Charles Xavier at number two.

"Well, I have to go to chess club." He said, moving away from their hiding spot.

"Nerd." Raven smirked as Angel giggled.

"Hey, there are cool kids in chess club!"

"Like who?" Angel asked.

"Hank McCoy." Charles wiggled his eyebrows at Raven. She scoffed, but anyone could tell she was blushing a little bit. "Erik Lehnsherr." Raven's face started to look like a tomato. "Alex Summers." He sent a suggestive look to Angel, who rolled her eyes. "And let's not forget _Emma Frost._" Moira sent him a nasty look. He grinned then turned around and walked down the hall.

"That boy is going to be the death of us." Moira muttered as the bell rang.

….

**Reviews are love!**

**R&R**

**Kittenstanley.**


	2. And that's when Angel wolfwhistled

**I'm back! Ok, so their ages are:**

**Raven, Angel, and Charles: 16**

**Moira, Erik, Emma, and Janos: 17**

**Sean: 14**

**Alex, Hank: 15**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming!**

…**.**

"Shoot," Raven muttered under her breath. "Late again." Raven hadn't even made it to her locker by the time the second bell rang. Now she was ten minutes late to the class with the scariest teacher. Her mind filled with scenarios of what might happen if she gets caught, or worse, what Mr. Logan would say when she got to class. She only had one hallway to go until-

She bumped in to an unexpected figure. "I'm so sorry!" She scrambled to get to her feet, but quickly stopped when she saw who the person was.

She had bumped into Erik freaking Lehnsherr. The Erik Lehnsherr who was the most popular guy in school. The Erik Lehnsherr who every girl in school was in love with and every guy wanted to be. The Erik Lehnsherr who didn't have to go to any of Ms. Grey's required German classes because he already spoke German fluently. The Erik Lehnsherr who planned last year's senior prank, even though he was only a junior. So to sum it all up, Erik Lehnsherr was god. And Raven had just knocked him to the ground.

He picked himself off the ground. "I'm fine. Do you need help?" He held out his hand.

She attempted to say thank you but it came out as: "Mphmtnku."

"What?"

"Thanks." She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"You're Charles' sister, right?" he asked. "Raven, is it?"

"Is he really calling me his sister now?"

"I guess so," he chuckled. "I'm Erik."

"I know." She smiled. "Uh, I mean, I'm Raven."

"I know." He smirked. "See you around Raven."

…

Raven and Angel walked through the lunch line.

"So I heard you hooked up with Erik!" Angel said excitedly.

"What? We ran into each other. Who said we hooked up?"

"The whole school has been talking about it."

"O.K., so I fell and he helped me up. But now it has turned into a trip to the backseat of his car?" Raven was perplexed.

"Is that what happened?"

"Uh, no," she said sternly.

"Huh, so you're the reason I didn't have a chess partner today." Charles sauntered up to Raven.

"No!" She groaned. "I ran into him in the hall. That was it!"

"That's not what the school is saying."

"Well, the school is wrong!" Raven was annoyed beyond measure. "And when did you start calling me your sister?"

Charles opened his mouth to say something, but the lunch lady cut him off. "That will be five forty," she said.

Raven paid the lunch lady and stormed off into the cafeteria, only to run into Erik again. This time was different. This time was worse. Instead of knocking him to the ground, she spilled milk all over his shirt.

"I am _so_ sorry," she gasped.

"Is this going to happen every time I see you?" he chuckled, taking a napkin and wiping the milk off his shirt.

"Here, let me do it." She set her tray down on a nearby table and started to wipe his shirt with the napkin.

And that's when Angel wolf-whistled.

_Could this day get any worse? _Raven thought.

And as always, it did.

….

**Cliff hanger alert!**

**I should probably rename this: Raven is constantly perplexed.**

**Ha. Just kidding.**

**Reviews are love!**

**KS**


End file.
